a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a bicycle container for containing objects and functioning as a bicycle stand.
b. Description of the Related Art
It is often desired by users of bicycles to hold their bicycles upright and stable when not in use. Many bicycles may not come with kickstands for holding the bicycle upright, and thus the users may need to carry a bicycle stand. This is inconvenient for bicycle users. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a bicycle accessory that can be also function as a bicycle stand.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention are acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.